Our Christmas Secret
by aguilarDNA
Summary: Set during their childhood days. Ichinose learns to be a man- I MEAN, learns how to profess one's love for another on Christmas Eve. Ichinose x Aki. :  Happy holidays! 8D


Chin here~ 8D

I'm back with a Christmas-themed Ichinose x Aki fanfic!I know I'm a day early, but I believe I will be busy on the day of Christmas, so I'm publishing it now. :) To tell the truth, I had to research about mistletoes and how it works before I had to write this, because it's not a practice here where I live. coughNOCHEBUENAPLZcoughcough

Please forgive me for my wrong grammar and misspelled words. Another confession: It's 1:05 am right now and I just finished this. I'm sorry. That's one reason for my wrong grammar and misspelled words.

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, and all the other Inazuma Eleven fanfics I've made so far, ALL belong to Level-5. I own nothing. The mistletoe, too, I don't own it.

Please enjoy reading this fanfic. Happy Holidays!

* * *

"What is thaaaat?" asked the young Ichinose Kazuya out loud as his father tied a string connecting to a couple of fake leaves and small red berries to a hook at the topmost part of the doorway.

"The small berries look cute! I want one!" said young Aki, approaching the Ichinoses.

"It's called a mistletoe, Kazuya," his father replied, smiling at them. "You place this up here so that whenever someone goes through this door, you kiss them. And you can only get one if someone kisses you, Aki."

"So if Asuka goes through this door, I have to kiss him?" asked the bewildered child. [Author here: XDDDD Where did I get this idea XDD]

"Eewww! That's disgusting!" said Aki. Good thing Domon and his family isn't there yet.

"No, Kazuya! You got it wrong! We men kiss the women who go pass below this mistletoe. You first have to take a small berry before you kiss the girl," Ichinose's father tried to explain the tradition to his son while his mother approached them.

"But I can't reach the mistletoe. It's too high up," said Kazuya.

"You kids are not really part of doing this, so you don't have to worry about kissing Asuka anymore," said Kazuya's mother, then patted her son's head, then laughed out loud as she walked away.

"But Dad said men only kisses women under the mistletoe!" Little Ichinose is now confused and, once again, disgusted. Aki, who is beside him, just laughed.

"Honey, you didn't have to tell him that! That just got him more confused!" exclaimed Kazuya's father, following his wife.

After all this, the Domon family came. Ichinose, still plagued by his unwanted imagination, kept his distance from Asuka, making the young Domon child very confused. "He's just having a very uncomfortable time right now. He'll be back to normal soon enough," reasoned Aki to Domon.

So now that all the expected guests were there - and after the adults went back and forth the doorway with the mistletoe - dinner finally started. [Author here: Over here in my country, that (dinner) is called noche buena! 8D Oh, sorry but I'm not gonna detail the dinner time anymore, so SKIP!] After dinner, the kids went to the living and played while the adults continued to talk about adult stuff at the dining room. This time, Ichinose wasn't avoiding Domon anymore, so they were able to play normally.

After 15 minutes, making it approximately 10:16 pm [Author here: Why 16? Ichinose-kun's jersey number when he was still in Raimon 11. :)], Domon excused himself for he needed to take a potty [please try not to imagine it]. Ichinose looked around the room, making sure no one was there, then dragged Aki to the doorway with the mistletoe - the only mistletoe in the house.

"Ichinose-kun, what are we doing here? It's very cold here," Asked Aki, wrapping her small arms around her.

Young Ichinose took her small cute hands in his, looked up and smiled. "I want to get a small berry for you." Aki shook her head. " Your mom said we're not part of this, since you can't even reach the mistletoe!"

"That's okay; when I'll get older, I'll get one for you. That's a promise." Ichinose smiled at her. "Okay, but still! We may not be allowed to do this!" Aki still reasoned with him, fearing that they may get punished if they are caught there.

"Don't worry, Aki-chan," said Kazuya, "this will only be our secret. And I heard from my parents while eating dinner that this is one good way of showing how much you love someone!"

"Really?" asked Aki. Kazuya nodded. The young Kino blushed, and finally gave in.

"Okay," the child sighed, "but remember that this will be a secret between us, and nobody else, okay!" she confirmed to him. "Okay, I promise," said Kazuya, raising his right hand, then putting it back where it was before - on Aki's hand.

Before the minute passed, the two young kids made their secret under the mistletoe - just in time before the Domon kid went back down, and before their parents went to the living room the join them. What the two kids [hopeful lovers by this silly author XD] didn't know was that there were no more berries left in the mistletoe, so, by tradition, they really weren't allowed to kiss under the mistletoe anymore.

Fin. Merry Christmas/Happy holidays!

* * *

How was it? Too short? Yeah, like I said, 1 am.

I really can't say that this will be the ONLY fic I will write that will be Christmas-themed, so watch out! Reviews are welcome! Please no flames, have mercy! It's Christmas! Let's spread some love! :D Once again, happy holidays, everyone! :D


End file.
